


Go Go Samurai

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Samurai, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mash-up, Video Format: Streaming, opening credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: Power Rangers [Super] Samurai in the style of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, set to the latter's English version of its theme song.





	Go Go Samurai




End file.
